Six Great Gods
Six Great Gods (六大神) were legendary figures in the New World who appeared six hundred years ago. They are worshiped by the Slane Theocracy. Background Six hundred years ago, the Six Great Gods were transported into the New World. Back then, some inhabitants of the New World worshiped them as gods in awe of their great power. They appeared before the rule of the Eight Greed Kings and could be among the first players from YGGDRASIL. At the same time, Tier Magic was also introduced to the New World natives by them, which resulted in the corrosion of Wild Magic and its users. While they may no longer exist in the present day, their legacy still exists through the country they founded, Slane Theocracy and their descendants, who are regarded as demi-gods. Among the Six Great Gods, Surshana was the only player left who managed to stay alive when the rest of his companions passed away. As Surshana was the last god in the Slane Theocracy to die, he was actually killed by the Eight Greed Kings who came to the New World 100 years later after his group's arrival. Chronology The Undead King Arc In the New World, there were three magical items that were unimaginably powerful. One of these were the keystones of the Slane Theocracy, the artifacts left behind from when the Six Great Gods descended upon the New World 600 years ago. Strength Six Great Gods owned a World Item called the Downfall of Castle and Country, an item that can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances. The strongest among the Six Great Gods is Surshana, the God of Death. Known Members Unknown Name * Element: Fire * Color: Red Unknown Name * Element: Water * Color: Blue Unknown Name * Element: Wind * Color: Green Unknown Name * Element: Earth * Color: Brown Alah Alaf * The God of Life * Element: Light * Color: White Surshana * The God of Death * Element: Darkness * Color: Black Trivia * The Six Great Gods are likely the first group of YGGDRASIL players to be transported to the New World before the Eight Greed Kings and the two players of the Thirteen Heroes. * Apparently, there's a group called the Four Great Gods that are worshiped in the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. It's possible that they are excluding two, due to the similar job titles they possess. * The adamantite class adventurer groups Red Drop, Blue Rose and Darkness of Re-Estize Kingdom are named after the associated colors of the Six Great Gods. * Ainz didn't rule out the possibility that the Six Great Gods may have been players who arrived in this world 600 years earlier in comparison to him presently. * In the Web Novel, the Evil Deities were once servants of the Six Great Gods. * According to Maruyama, "Godly Equipment" should refer to the Six Great Gods' items in general, but "Sacred Regalia" should be used for their personal weapons. * In the Web Novel, it was stated that if only one of the Six Great Gods were to return, it will caused a balance of power being shifted from within the Slane Theocracy, and might possibly incite civil war. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Terminology Category:Players Category:Legendary Figures Category:Slane Theocracy